thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150506194132/@comment-25266794-20150508180442
I'm waiting. There's a group of us standing around talking. Most of them look bored. I stand next to Ferdinand and Lexie, not knowing what else to do. Lexie glares. I pretend to not notice. Someone comes into the room and starts sorting us into smaller groups. At least they're doing something. Everyone else is sorted into groups of four. The person hesitates when he sees me, but puts me in the group with Ferdinand. Lexie is in a different one, but she doesn't seem to care. The groups are led out, one by one. Mine is one of the last. We are led to a subway station and we have the whole compartment to ourselves, for some reason. We don't speak and get bored quickly as it starts to move. One of the others starts turning into a cat. I look around nervously- isn't that stupid? The cabin in front of us is lit up, but I can barely see into it. I guess that the same would be true for us. I keep staring at it. We stop for the first time, but our door remains shut. I can see movement in the other cabin, though. We must be special. I guess that the government is using us, so we get treated differently. The cabin in front o us must not be more of us, then. We start to move again. There's something placed right up against the window. It looks like a cat carrier. It slides and shifts slightly as the train turns. I can almost see the cat. It looks like Rex, but that's impossible. I must be imagining it because I'm so lonely. Ferdinand is writing something in a notebook. I stare at him in the hope that he will notice and talk to me. It doesn't work, of course. I stare at the cat again until someone speaks up, wondering if the other groups are heading to the same destination. Ferdinand replies that he doesn't think so, if they split us into such small groups. I wonder where the others would have gone. “I suppose that they might not want to send all of us against someone who can supposedly predict all of our actions,” Ferdinand argues. “But then this person would know that,” I say. Ferdinand shrugs. “Apparently, he'd know whatever they decide to do. I don't know why they believe it though. That'd just be such a weird power.” The others nod. “And he'd theoretically be able to tell whatever we're going to do, so we'd have no chance. If this was true like they think it is.” One of the others laughs. I'm bored. They continue arguing and joking at the expense of whomever they were talking about before. I resist the urge to ask for an antecedent. I borrow Ferdinand's notebook and play Tic-tac-toe with myself. I get tired of losing every game so I start to draw Rex. It turns out pretty well, by my standards. I start tapping the pencil and I imagine Elliot. I hope that we're actually going to find her. Judging from how the others talk about whoever sent us, I probably shouldn't trust it. She could be being tortured for information. Not that it would make too much difference, if they really have someone who can predict us. I realize that maybe that's why they're being paranoid and sending only a few of us- because Elliot can tell what they'd normally do. They're trying to be unpredictable. I'm not so sure that it'll work.